A Picnic among the Cherry Blossom
by Ialwaysaslutforcats
Summary: Another stuffy day at the office, L is asked by lights father to take Light out for some air, L decides to drag Light out to the nearest park for a picnic prepared by Watari.
1. Chapter 1

A Picnic among the cherry blossoms

Another stuffy day at the office, L is asked by lights father to take Light out for some air, L decides to drag Light out to the nearest park for a picnic prepared by Watari.

It was warm summer and L lay on a picnic blanket near headquarters dangling a cherry from the top of the most recent cake he had consumed. L's brow furrowed when he looked over at the cake box and he sighed when he realized there would never be enough cake for him, let alone to share with Light. Light sat close to L, but bolt upright and he looked as if he had a lot on his mind.

"What's the matter Light-kun", L asked, biting into another cherry topped cake. "You're not saying much. Is it the cake issue, I'll have Watari buy some more." He beckoned Watari and whispered in his ear, Watari nodded and started to walk off. L yelled, make sure it has plenty of white chocolate in it, its Lights favorite"

Light sighed and lay uncomfortably on the blanket.

"whats up Light?" L repeated, his eyes narrowed.

"just tired", Light replied in an extremely bored voice.

"am I boring you? I sent for more cake, that'll cheer you up" L smiled and threw his cake wrapper into the growing pile. "is something wrong, I'll help if I can. After all, I am your friend" Light blushed furiously at this and turned the other way.

" I just…" Light started, "oh its nothing". He sighed and buried his face in the blanket. L frowned and reached out for Lights back to touch his shoulder, Light flinched and anger flashed through his eyes. "whats the matter with you L, I told you not to touch me, not after what happened."

L looked down sadly and he said "was it so wrong, it felt good didn't it." Light blushed even more furiously and sighed again. "I guess not, it did, but that's not the issue L."

"then what is, is it to do with my suspecting you of being Kira, because I equally want you to help me if you aren't. Its nothing personal" L replied, his thumb rubbing the corner of his mouth.

"nothing personal!" Light exploded, rose to his feet and dragged L to his as well, he had forgotten about the damn handcuffs. "I am not Kira but you keep insisting on these bloody things" he rattled the handcuffs, " and you still suspect me, what can I do to convince you I'm not Kira!". In his anger he had moved gradually closer to L, and by this final comment he was close enough to his face to feel his hot breath on his neck. L rose to his usual standing height and pondered, "its simple if you help me catch Kira, that's when you are beyond suspicion." He stood parallel to Lights heaving slim body, "and anyway I don't think your mad about that". With this comment, whilst Light was still regaining his easily lost composure, L leaned in and kissed Light. There breathing synchronized as Light pulled him in closer and moved his hands in Ls messy hair, stroking it as they finally broke the tension that had been evident ever since that night where they had made a mistake, no, finally allowed themselves to submit to their feelings.

L pulled away, breathing heavily said "gotcha!", he smiled and as he pondered once more if this was a wise decision reached for more cake. Light laughed, both at the situation and L's possibly crippling addiction to cakes and motioned for them both to sit. Once Watari returned Light grabbed a cake and meeting L's eyes for just a moment noting his slight smirk, took a bite.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A trip to the movies!

L and Light slip away from the investigation to spend some quality time together.

As they entered the cinema L was struck by the actions of those around him, people were busy going about normal life as if Kira hadn't been committing murder on such a large scale. They were content as long as they weren't the victim. He shuddered, people were so slow, and this is why he didn't have any friends. Well, he had Light. And apparently Misa. Light fascinated him, if he were Kira then he was such an intellectual match that L wondered if he could win, or even provide evidence. Light was the beacon of hope in an otherwise dark world that truly intelligent people existed. If he unfortunately turned out to be Kira then L had lost not only his only friend, but his hope that humanity stood a chance.

"I bought the tickets," Light said, interrupting Ls train of thought.

"What are we watching?" L asked, his feet felt claustrophobic in his shoes, he was itching to get into the darkened cinema and get them off.

Light shrugged, "some super hero film, it's all the rage I guess. We're probably a bit in the dark with being stuck up in that building with the case all the time. Might be nice to see the good guys win for once!" Light smirked and laughed. L loved it when he laughed, the way his mouth curled and his head tilted, totally lost in the moment of humour.

Light handed L a box. L looked up puzzled and Light motioned him to open. Inside was a cake, but not just any cake. A classic English Victorian sponge with rose butter icing and a crisp and moist strawberry on top. He smiled in wonder at the perfection of the present, thanked Light, and with one gulp the cake was gone before the box had hit the bin. Light laughed again, a real earthy chuckle, L almost reached out to him. But he decided to bide his time, until they were away from the unseeing eyes of the public.

They walked to the movie screen, found their seats and settled in as the adverts started. The tension as the lights dimmed was so tangible you could almost cut it with a knife. L got up and left the cinema screen, Light wondered why. Perhaps he was planning something, maybe trying to finally prove he was Kira! He couldn't let that happen. Anyway, L suggested they have some time away from the others. Ever since that night all he could think about was L and the way his body had merged so well with his, how their eyes had met and L had whispered those fateful words in his ear. That damned L, between his suspicions and feelings Light felt he were trapped between a rock and a hard place. He had to beat him, but he could feel himself becoming more attached to L, longing for both an intellectual match, but also an emotional and physical partner. His train of though was broken by L rudely shoving a large box of sweet popcorn in his face. He blushed, both embarrassed and annoyed he had let L get to him like this, and once he had composed himself declined any.

L mindlessly munched the popcorn, a few time throwing it in the air and catching it in his mouth. He smirked as he saw Light glancing at him on yet another successful throw. "Bet you couldn't do that" he muttered. Light caught his eye straight on and stated "You're on!"

With that the war began, L initially began to gain a large head start, but soon Light got the knack of the skill and caught up. They were neck and neck. The tension grew larger as they competed. Light could feel himself becoming flustered but he couldn't lose to L. Just as they reached the peak of their competition, with both L and Light on a staggering even score of 50 each. They were interrupted by a young lady with a flashlight who politely but sternly reminded them that this was a cinema not a barn. L smirked, he had finally flustered Light. Light balked, apologised and glanced shamefully at the mass of popcorn that surrounded their feet.

Light knelt then crawled in the tight space, attempting to clean the mess they had made, L just catching on also apologised and as the staff member walked away joined Light. They made a stealthy team and just as they almost had the popcorn cleaned up Light caught Ls hand. They looked at one another, L's black eyes locked on the person he found most interesting in the world. Before the moment could be spoilt he leaned in and kissed Light. Full and deep on his shapely lips. His breathing grew heavy as he moved his arm to rest on his head, pulling Light in closer. L's hunger was so great it seemed he wanted to consume him, taste every part of his body, but slowly, teasingly. Inch by inch.

Suddenly they fell and L laughed uncontrollably when he saw Light maroon cheeked, breathing heavily – probably the most exciting and lusty he had ever seen him. But wedged on the sticky floor with popcorn comedically sticking in his hair.

Light stood, his frustration returning, he sat and stared at the screen noiselessly as L giggled inconsolably at his feet. 'God he hated L sometimes' Light fumed in his head.


	3. Chapter 3

Date night – A meal out:

L and Light sat at the table at the restaurant. It was a nice place, deep mood lighting, candles and a bit of a French feel. L thought it really set the mood for the night. Light sat staring at the table, his face downcast and almost moody. L crouched on the chair, he could feel the stares of the people around him, but he needed to think – and more importantly he needed sugar. The cakes at the office hadn't really been up to scratch recently, so he thought he'd treat Light to a nice dinner in the newest and (if the reviews were right) best deserts in town. When he had searched the restaurant online he had seen some mouth-watering deserts that got him nearly as excited as Light did. L had often fantasised about Light and smothering him in cream and devouring his two favourite things.

Light picked up the menu, "So, what you going to get?" he asked. L's brow furrowed and he picked up his menu, it hadn't occurred to him to pick anything other than a desert. As he pulled the menu closer the chain of their handcuffs clanked. Light blushed, probably more embarrassed than L at being chained in a fancy restaurant.

"Maybe the crème brule? Or the cheesecake?" L replied. There were so many choices to make, they all looked SO good! He tried to calm himself, there would be many more chances to have more cake here.

"I'm going to go for the Kaiseki, I'm not that hungry." Light said, he lowered his menu, "are you going for normal food or not? Just desert today too? Why don't you try something new?" Light smirked and licked his lips.

L frowned and narrowed his eyes at Light, "I didn't think you had an issue with my sugar consumption Yagami."

Light balked at Ls sudden change in mood, he stuttered, "I don't, I was just, well, um…" He trailed off, suddenly unsure. L leaned forward and suddenly cracked a huge smile, showing off all his teeth. He laughed and affectionately bopped Light on the nose. "Gotcha!"

L and Light and sat back into chairs, the mood more relaxed now some of the tension had been broken. A waiter came up to the table. "Are you ready to order?

L placed his thumb on the side of his mouth and pondered, "Umm, Light feel free to order first." Light glanced at the menu again, "I'll have the Kaiseki, please." He handed his menu to the waiter.

L looked at the waiter and said "I'll have the glutinous tofu and mocha please." Light smirked hesitantly and caught L's eye. L smiled and said, "Well, it is a rice dish, so kind of a main!"

Light laughed as L handed the waiter the menu, and he put his hand on the table, lingering close to Ls. L looked at Light and lightly brushed his hand against his. They sat in silence for a moment, the tension once again returning, Light could feel the increasing urge to touch L. He moved his hand a little, the chain once again reminding him of Ls distrust for him, that bloody 1% chance.

L looked at him and said, "I do still suspect you a little, but as I feel comfortable and close to you, when I'm alone with you I can forget that. And just be with you, the only thing I love more is cake." He smiled sweetly and lay his hand on top of Lights, "I am interested in you in a way I am with no other person." Light blushed furiously and he hastily yanked his hand away as the meal arrived.

The waiter lay down the food and L smiled as the colourful sugary treats were lay before him. They were brightly coloured, one flavoured with green tea, one with chocolate and one with wasabi and white chocolate. They both started to eat, L stared intently at Light as he slowly curled the chain around his hand. Suddenly he yanked, forcing food all over Lights suit. Light rose his head and furiously glared at L, L just smiled mischievously, a twinkle in his eye.

Light shook his hair nonchalantly and continued eating. As L relaxed a little, Light began to wind the chain in slowly, not stirring Ls attention. Slowly, tentatively, then he pulled. L's rice ball flew through the air and into the food of another dinner. She shrieked and turned to look at the culprit. Light went as white as Ls shirt when he saw the diner was in fact Misa. Misa shrieked again upon seeing Light and L together alone, walked up to Light and dumped Lights food on Ls head. He started to laugh uncontrollably as food dropped off his head comically. He fell the floor, dragging Light down with him due to the hand cuffs. The head waiter came over and politely told them to pay and leave. Light was extremely embarrassed, paid and as he dragged Ls still giggling body out of the restaurant, following Misa who was still fuming and angry.

Misa ran off after yelling angrily at Light, "You care more about me than him!"

L responded to Light, "She's right you know, you have more fun with me!" He fluttered his eyelashes and pouted as he placed his hands under his chin. Light smirked, unamused, and yanked the chain again causing L to fall slightly. Then asked L to call Watari to pick them up, he'd be glad to get home and sleep. It had been a long night, and he had to make it up to Misa and Light in the morning!


	4. Chapter 4

Cooking with Light:

L stood hunched over the kitchen side, looking intently at the cook book. Light stealthily sneaked towards him and slid his arms around L's waist. L gasped in shock, then turned his head to face Light. "What's up Yagami?" He asked, smiling. Light squeezed tighter, feeling the heat coming off his boyfriend's lithe body, "Nothing much, ready to do some baking?"

L smiled wider, "Of course, what did you want to cook?" he asked Light, knowing exactly what his answer would be. Lights eyes narrowed and his forehead crinkled, L loved it when he thought, and he just hoped he wasn't plotting anything. "I think you can pick!" Light exclaimed and pulled away from L.

L placed his thumb on his mouth, musing over the various cake options that appeared in his head. "I think," he started, "we should make a chocolate cake." Light smirked, he had expected nothing less of L. "I'll get the flour and stuff out then," Light said, reaching for a cupboard.

L's brow furrowed, "You, Light Yagami, can bake?" He asked, confused and bemused in equal measure. Light turned bright red and turned away, "My sister insisted on help with cooking one day, and I well, I just picked it up!"

L reached his hand to put it on Lights shoulder, "You have hidden depths Light, who knew you had a soft side!" He giggled and soon he was on the floor, a hysterical white blur on the floor. But forgetting the handcuffs, Light had been dragged down too, and he had brought with him the bag of flour. Light fell heavily on L's floured body, he started coughing. L started to laugh even harder when he opened his eyes and saw Light surrounded by a cloud of white, heavily stained with flour. Tears started to roll down his face as the giggling intensified with Lights anger. Heavily breathing L was yanked to sitting on the floor as Light reached for a tea towel. Slowly L composed himself, then lost it when he saw Light still had an almost ethereal white hair and clothes. "Yagami!" He coughed/laughed out, "you look like an angel!" Light narrowed his eyes angrily but his anger dissipated as soon as L reached up and kissed him. He could taste the dry flour and the cake L had eaten minutes before his arrival. Light leaned forward and lay on top of L, their Lights tongue dancing inside L's mouth. Light could feel his and L's breathing getting heavier, and his growing lust for him. Light reached over and stroked L's hair, he pulled back, breaking the kiss. L gazed at him lustily, "Not bad Light, not bad indeed." He motioned for Light to stand, they both did and attempted to deflour themselves. The mess was great, and Light knew his dad would be incredibly cross if he saw it. L, as if he had read Lights mind said, "I'll have Watari clean it up, or Matsuda. He'll never know." L's hand trailed lazily over Lights muscular torso and he watched as Light in took a sharp breath, his eyes closed in a passionate haze.

"Come on," L said, pulling firmly on the handcuff, "Lets go back to my room to get, cleaned up." L licked his lips and motioned with his finger for Light to follow.

*sometime later*

Matsuda walked into the terminal room, "Hi guys! Where's Light and L? Also, why is there flour all over the second floor?"


	5. Chapter 5

Hot and Heavy:

Light opened the door to his house and was surprised to see flower petals on the floor. They lay in a path leading up the stairs. Light tightened his grip on his briefcase and mental resolve and followed them after, they led to his room. He sighed and opened the door tentatively. Upon opening the door he saw Ls slender form draped over his bed, a trail of petals on the floor around him, with a rose almost comically in his mouth. L smirked as Light looked at his outfit. He wore a pair of small pants that left little to the imagination, they had a piece of material that joined up with a collar on his neck that had a fetching little bow tie on it. L blew a kiss at him. Light was so taken aback to the shock and romance of it he didn't know what to say. L smiled and stood, he moved slowly towards him, swaying his hips slightly. He gently kissed Light on the lips, Light could taste the lingering specks of fondant. Light licked his lips, hungry for Ls body.

L turned around, still swaying slightly and greeted Light with the view of his pert bum, as the back of his pants were open. Very much business in the front and fun in the back. Light was mesmerised by the way his cheeks lightly touched each other like delicate plums, ripe for the picking.

L motioned for Light to sit down. He did so and L then straddled Light in his sitting position. He leaned down and kissed Light at first gently then with more urgency on his shapely rogue lips. Light sighed with relief as he felt L's tongue dance with his in his hot and humid mouth. He could feel his lust building as L moved his hands from the back of his head where it had been caressing his hair, to moving up and down his body. L lingered on the fabric of his shirt, gently teasing Lights sensitive nipples. Light caressed L's back, feeling the surprisingly muscled form of his shoulders and the slim arch of his back. They broke the kiss, both panting heavily. L met Lights eyes, his black orbs assessing how good his surprise had been. Light could feel himself becoming more aroused at the intense gaze of his boyfriend. L smirked and said, "Good surprise then." Light just nodded, unable to articulate the joy and happiness that L afforded him.

L reached down and moved his hand over Lights crotch and growing erection, up to the bottom of his shirt. He started to unbutton the shirt, caressing each part of Lights chest as it was revealed. Once the shirt was off he leaned in and started to lick Lights nipples, he heard Light gasp in shock and lust. He applied more pressure, circling the rounded pink shape as it started to perk up. He could feel Lights erection begin to grow with the stimulation. He moved over to the other nipple and repeated the same action. Lights breathing began to grow laboured and L could feel the heat and pure carnal lust radiating from his body. He stopped allowing Light to recover slightly, before kissing his neck. With gentle kisses, then more firmly massaging tender places with his pink pointed tongue. Lights head arched back and his hair fell away from his face. L looked at his boyfriend, cheeks flushed red and insatiable for his tender kisses. He realised how far he had fallen for Light and he didn't care a jot.

Light stood abruptly, and L fell slightly. Light grabbed him and moved him to be leant over the bed, his bottom enticingly inviting him in. Light slowly moved his hands over L's back and slowly moved down, towards the strap of his rather fetching underwear. He paused at the clasp and then left them on, L looked rather sexy as his own personal butler. Light moved his hands over Ls bottom. Tentatively dipping into the valley of the pert cheeks. His finger brushed across his anal opening and he pushed slightly. L gasped and muttered something about the side draw. Light opened the side draw and found some chocolate flavoured lube, of course L would pick that. Light returned to the bed and placed some lube on his finger, as he moved it towards L's bottom he leaned over and whispered into his ear, "This may be a bit cold." He smirked and started to push the first finger into Ls bum. He wiggled it causing L to squirm, and he moved a second finger into position. He pushed it in and L started to make noises. "I'm not being too rough?" Light asked, concerned. L turned around and replied, "Of course not Yagami, after all, I'm your obedient servant for the night!" L smiled at him sweetly and pouted at him, mouthing 'bring it on', his eyes full of challenge.

Light started to move the fingers in and out of him, loosening him up so it wouldn't be painful. When he felt he was ready Light undid his belt and dropped his trousers and pants. His erection throbbed painfully as he stood before L's small bottom, ready to make his boyfriend feel amazing. He put lube on his cock and eased the head into Ls bottom. He pushed a little more and it felt amazing. He started to push more in until he reached the hilt. Once he had done that he leaned over and whispered to L, "Ready?" L nodded and with that Light started to slowly move in and out, the motion felt amazing. L could feel his orgasm growing, he cock trapped under him and Lights great weight. Light began to go faster, he too could feel his orgasm gaining momentum. He started to hammer into L as his head was clouded with random thoughts. As he pushed in for a final time, he ejaculated inside L.

Both breathing heavily, Light removed his now flaccid penis from L and pushed him on the bed properly. Light straddled him and passionately kissed him, they held each other in a warm embrace. Light whispered to L, "I love you."

L whispered back, "I know!" And giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Spank me Daddy!

Light sat on the bed, the note from L had said to arrive at his room promptly at 9.00 pm in his tennis gear with a racket. He tapped his feet impatiently, the clock said 8.59, only a minute to go. As the clock changed to 9.00 the door knob started to turn, Light went to stand as L walked in. He was dressed all in tennis clothes with his racket in hand. He slowly walked up to Light and pushed him to sit with a gentle placing of his slender finger on Lights slightly pursed lips. Light caught his eye and saw the desire that was there, L didn't even have to speak for Light to understand him now. They were so connected as partners in fighting crime and as a couple.

Light moved his hands towards L's chest but was stopped by his tennis racket. "Don't touch, it's my turn to be in charge tonight," L whispered into Lights ear. Light went to stand again, L tutted and narrowed his eyes, "I want you to call me daddy, and you can start by stripping for me."

Slightly unsure but surprisingly turned on by the power play Light started to undo the buttons of his shirt. Slowly he toyed with them as he looked straight into L's eyes. L licked his lips as he watched the strip tease, he couldn't wait to devour his boyfriend!

Light bit his lip as he removed the shirt and threw it to the side of the bed, revealing his lean yet muscled chest. He started to slide down the white shorts and turned around as he peeled them off, in order to tease L as much as he had the power to. He felt a smack on his small ass as they revealed his pants. Light was shocked at himself as he yelled out involuntarily "Spank me harder daddy!" L smirked and replied, "Maybe later, but I warn you I won't use my hand next time."

With Light bend over the bed L seized his opportunity. He pushed over a little more with his body weight and started to touch Light, teasing him. He started gently, barely touching his fingers against Lights skin, he noticed that Light was shivering as he did so. As he stepped it up he heard Light exhale, moaning slightly. L moved down his body and played with Lights ass for a bit, squeezing and manipulating it. L then leaned over and kissed Lights body, again being gentle at first, then becoming more aggressive. He was slightly nipping the skin of his neck and shoulders, sure he would leave marks. L reached around for Lights cock, it was hard and strained, ready to be released from his pants.

"My, my. Your very excited! Do you want me to continue to tease you?" L asked playfully, slightly toying with Lights cock. Light had small intakes of breath with each touch, he seemed as if he was trying to control his breathing. "Yes, Daddy. Please let me cum!" Light said huskily, barely able to control his thirst for L's touch.

L removed Lights pants and slowly moved his fingers teasingly over his ass and through his legs to his balls. Light was sighing and moaning in pleasure. As L dipped a finger into Lights ass he kissed the bottom of his back, Light was gradually getting louder and louder. L continued to finger Lights ass for a few minutes and added some cheesecake flavoured lube.

Light could feel his orgasm growing as L played with his asshole. He was disappointed when L removed them, but soon L's fingers were replaced by his cock. As he pushed into him Light felt so full. He clung to the pillow and started to moan louder, "Yes, yes, don't stop."

L started to push faster, he didn't think he could last long. Lights ass gripped him so tight and it felt so hot and good. L pushed into Light completely, then bent over and whispered into his ear, "Beg me to cum in your ass."

Light almost yelled out, "Cum in my ass daddy, fill me up!" L groaned loudly as he came, Light followed not long after as soon as L touched his cock.

They were so involved in what they were doing they failed to notice how loud they were being or the fact that the door was slightly ajar. Matsuda had come to see what was going on when he heard the noises, he had thought someone was being murdered. He was shocked not only to see the sex but that it was L and Light. He couldn't help but feel sorry for Misa Misa. As he crept away from the pair he opened his phone and started to ring her.

"Hey Matsuda! Why are you calling now, I need my beauty sleep you know!" Misa muttered sleepily down the phone at him.

Matsuda swallowed and said, "I thought you needed to know something Misa. You won't like it, but it's not fair if you're in the dark."

With that he told her the whole truth of his suspicions and what he had seen.


	7. Chapter 7

Bells are ringing…

Misa was fuming! After what Matsuda had told her it had confirmed a lot of things she had been thinking about. She had noticed that Light seemed more preoccupied with L than her, she had kind of just assumed that it was because he had wanted to defeat him. Then she and him could be the king and queen of a new and peaceful world, free of the evil of criminals. She was SO angry. Not just at L, and Light but also herself. How could she have been so stupid! She screamed and threw her Light pillow across the room. He grinned at her tauntingly, she screamed again and picked up the scissors. She threw herself at the pillow and tore it up, destroying his beautiful smug face and body. Soon she was surrounded by pillow fluff and bits of cloth. She opened the scissors and moved them close to her wrists, she could do it. Then he'd miss her. She icily dragged the blade across the wrist, hot beads of blood appeared. She smiled and watched as the blood dripped down here arm. Then she cut over and over until, letting out her anger, till she only felt empty regret. She looked at her arm and cried, why did she do that. She threw the scissors across the room. She started to cry, hot and ugly tears. She hadn't felt this bad since that awful man had stolen her parents from her! Damn Light, why did she have to love him! She started at the floor, her face felt hot and puffy. Suddenly a thought crossed her confused mind. She smirked and stood triumphantly. She knew exactly what to do!

*several hours later*

Misa walked up to the police base and rung the bell. Matsuda met her at the door and hugged her, he noticed how amazing she looked.

"Are you ok? That must have been a shock. I'm just sorry you heard it from me and not Light!" Matsuda said. He breathed in her scent, he wondered how Light could abuse this kind and strong woman so offhandedly. If he were her boyfriend, he would treat her like a goddess.

"I'm good, well, I will be as soon as I've done this." Misa replied, and she went over to the lift, "You coming Matsuda?"

He turned bright red and ran over to the lift. "Yes, of course!" As they got into the lift they stood close enough to hold hands, Matsuda wanted so much to grab her hand and pull her into a kiss. Misa suddenly pushed him against the wall of the lift and kissed him, her lips soft and warm. It felt so good. When they broke the kiss they stood in silence for a moment. "Just to let you know, I always knew you like me Matsuda. You're a lovely man who will make someone a fine wife one day. I'm sorry that's not me!" Misa said, she looked at him as she finished, then fleeting grabbed his hand. "Please don't be angry about what I'm going to do!"

When the doors opened she strode out, leaving Matsuda behind, looking shocked but also slightly pleased. He couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to do.

As Misa entered the main console room she cleared her throat. "Ahem, where is L and Light?" Everyone ignored her apart from Lights dad. "Try the kitchen." He said, still staring at the screen in front of him. She walked off to find her beloved boyfriend. When she got to the kitchen she saw Light and L, and she could feel herself get angry. L looked at her in such a smug way, she couldn't wait to wipe that smug look off his face. "Can I talk to you guys?" she asked sweetly, holding in her anger.

L shrugged, "Sure? Whats up, Misa" He said, exaggerating her name, then taking a bit of cake.

Misa gritted her teeth at him, he was enjoying this! "I know you guys are, well…" She started, unsure of how to phrase it.

"Fucking? Boyfriends?" L suggested, "10 points to the hufflepuff!" He laughed and patted Light on the back, "She's sussed us out Light." And with that he kissed Lights shocked face.

Misa could feel her face grow red and she stomped hard on the floor with her Lolita heel. "He's my boyfriend, how dare you steal him. I'll tell everyone!" she threatened, her threat coming off like a child's tantrum.

Light balked white as a sheet, "Please no! Misa I love you!" L laughed but Misa walked up to him.

"You mean that? From the bottom of your heart?" Misa asked, hugging Light, "I couldn't bear to live without my partner in crime!" She put emphasis on 'crime' to remind him of what she knew.

"Of course my love!" Light started, but he started to laugh. "I'm sorry Misa, I can't. I am gay and your way too high maintenance for me!" Misa could feel herself about to burst into tears. But she simply said "Fine then," and walked out. She could hear L and Light talking about it, kiss and follow her. Sh kept walking towards the console room. She cleared her voice again.

"Ahem, I have an announcement to make, one that will shock you all." Misa started, everyone turned to stare at her, mostly out of courtesy. "Light and L are together."

"What in the kitchen?" Lights dad asked, "I said they would be?!"

Misa stamped her foot again, annoyed. "NO! They are gay!"

Everyone turned back to the screens, "Why are you acting normally?" Misa yelled.

"They all knew, isn't that right guys?" Light said, as he and L walked in. They were met by agreeing murmurs. Matsuda turned red with embarrassment however, "You mean I was the only one!"

L laughed, "Yeah, you were a bit slow on the uptake!" Matsuda swore and skulked off moodily. L continued, "Since its all out in the open, we'd like to announce something. We're engaged, and we are going to get married tomorrow!" Everyone apart from Matsuda and Misa went to congratulate them, they just skulked into the corner.

"Well what now, what do you do now?" Matsuda asked Misa.

"Now, I fight fire with fire!" Misa replied, flashing a look that could kill first at L then Light. They would pay for what they had done to her. Both of them…


	8. Chapter 8

The Wedding – Part 1:

As L walked into the church the song 'Hot Mess' by Cobra Starship played. He was on the arm of a very proud and emotional Watari. They both wore smart suits, with sweets where the flowers would have normally been. They were followed by Near and Mellow, and at least 20 children, all in smart suits and dresses. The children dropped sweets as they walked from small baskets. As Watari handed over L to Light he wept a small tear, which L wiped away and then hugged him. As L and Light held hands they looked at one another, both dressed well and each couldn't wait to be husbands. Light had always had a thing for married men. The music stopped and as the minister started the vows the sky darkened. A knock at the doors was met with a crash of thunder and a bolt of lightning.

As the doors opened they revealed Misa Misa and Matsuda. As the room brightened again everyone took in their outfits. Matsuda was dressed in a smart suit, shoes and white shirt. Misa was a black Lolita dress with a long black veil and wedge shoes. She had dark makeup on and her hair half-up, the only colour she wore was the deep red lipstick that contrasted with the mourning clothes and her blond hair.

As she stepped forward Matsuda stepped to one side. "I have an announcement to make, about the identity of Kira!" Another flash of lightning and thunder rumbled through the sky as everyone sans L and Light gasped. Light ran forward to stop her, but was held back by L. It had been a risk, albeit a calculated one, to abandon Misa. He had always though he could blame her love sickness for him to cast doubt on her testimony.

"Tell us then, Misa. But make it quick, I want to be eating my wedding cake in an hour. It has chocolate and strawberries on it!" L said, smirking at her.

She shrieked at him and said, "You asked for it. The great genius Light Yagami has fooled you all!" She pointed at him and started to walk towards him, "He tricked me into helping him with his schemes, and he has played you all against one another in order to hide his identity."

Light's family sat stunned, his sister looked at him, her eyes so angry and mistrusting. He looked away and at L, then back at Misa.

She pointed at Light and yelled out, "Light Yagami, you are the devil and you are Kira. You deserve death." Her words reverberated around the room, they echoed and distorted, like the words of the man himself. At last, Kira was discovered.


	9. Chapter 9

The Wedding – Part 2:

" _One of the people who has been 'helping' this case, the hunt for Kira, has been Kira all along." Misa exclaimed. "Light Yagami has used you, all and me! He used me to hide his identity and continue the killing. He used you and your mistrust of L to hide his identity. He's a sham." She pointed at Light and yelled out, "Light Yagami, you are the devil and you are Kira. You deserve death." Her words reverberated around the room, they echoed and distorted, like the words of the man himself. At last, Kira was discovered._

Matsuda fell to the ground, "Misa! I trusted you, you, you…" Misa simply lifted her dress to reveal a garter belt with a Death Note attached to it.

"This is how we did it, you see if you write a person's name and picture their face, well they die." Misa said, and she whipped an ornate pen out of the pocket of her dress. "Shall we test it, Light?" She continued, sweetly, and she wrote Light and L's name down in the book. As she finished she dropped the book and fled outside past the sobbing Matsuda. Everyone stared at L and Light. L just smirked at Light as usual, "I knew it, shall I throw some holy water on you and make you burn?" Just as he finished to quip he noticed the shocked look in Lights eyes and he looked at the abandoned Death Note. "Is what she said true?" L asked, Light just nodded and pulled his husband into a hug. Hot and salty tears started to fall into L's suit. "Well shit," L said.

The children were all confused and crying, Watari tried his best to comfort them. Near and Mellow ran towards L, going to drag him away from Light, no Kira! Lights family sat in stunned silence, it was all they could do not to break down. As a few more seconds past L and Light fell to the ground, they both kissed one another as the sudden pains of a heart attack gripped them both. They held on another as the pains and their lives slipped away. the children ran over to L and tugged at his body, they cried into his clothes as they realised he was dead. Near and Mellow held one another close, both unable to cry but unable to let go at the same time. Sayu and Sachiko Yagami ran over to his body, his mother cried in shock and his sister held her. As she looked at his glassy eyes, filled with heart breaking joy and sorrow she broke. She ran out of the church. Her tears blinded her as she bumped into a stranger she apologised.

She looked up and realised it was Misa. Misa was walking over to the bridge and she took her shoes off, then sat on the edge. Lights sister ran after her. "Stop, don't do this, you can go to prison. You don't have to die. MY brother is, was, well a bad person. You have a defense!" She cried out and ran towards Misa to save her. "You don't have to be the last victim, Misa, please!"

Misa looked at her and smiled sadly. "Thank you for being a sister to me, but don't you realise?" She asked, standing on the edge of the bridge. "This was always how it was going to end." With that she simply fell into the stream of traffic underneath. Sayu fell to her knees and cried, bellowed out her emotions.

Why did it have to end like this? Why! She thought as she was hugged and moved back into the church. She looked at the sheet that covered her brother and L and cried. Matsuda held her closer and just whispered, "At least it's over, everything will be ok now."


End file.
